Byakugan
The Byakugan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. This dōjutsu is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by their enlarged and featureless white irises with no visible pupils. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use this kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or else, not inheriting it at all. Feats Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round 360 degree vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round NOTE: CP costs associated with the visual abilities of the Byakugan do not stack. If the user has all feats listed above and has their Byakugan active, all feats are simultaneously active and the CP cost is 20 CP/round. NOTE 2: 20 CP jutsu require that the user has at least a CC of 9! Byakugan Chakra Network Manipulation - After intent study of other's chakra networks and her own using his/her own byakugan, the user is able to manipulate his/her own chakra network. He/she can change it's appearance can suppress his/her chakra levels to completely hide his/her chakra from those capable of sensing chakra. This ability does not allow for the impersonation of others on the basis of a chakra network, and must be applied on a per use basis. It wears off as soon as the user is hit, and must be reapplied to regain the "chakra masking" properties of it. CP/use Kaiten - After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. CP or 20 CP, user may configure the base cost and note it on page 8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm - This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. CP or 20 CP, user may configure the base cost and note on their page Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher - A more powerful variation of Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. The user hits the target at close range with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from their palm, which sends them flying back, causing severe damage. Whenever this technique is used, the target is generally sent crashing into some kind of rock formation, which may be an allusion to the technique's name. CP or 40 CP, user must denote base cost on page Byakugan + Taijutsu Specialist Note: the combo feats count as a chakra efficiency build and a player is limited to one such set up. '' ''An active byakugan with the chakra vision feat is '''not' required in order to utilize any of the melee sealing feats, however in that instance the byakugan will grant no sensory abilities unless the cost of the byakugan's sensory abilities is also paid on top of the melee feat below.'' Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - This is a highly versatile technique which great defensive capabilities whereby the user emits a constant stream of chakra from their palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. When used, the user creates large, strong, and flexible arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across their entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between themselves and their opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets. barrier, which will seal 20 CP (only once per initiation of the feat) if a physical attacker hits the barrier The following feats may also be used by other melee RUs in combination with byakugan, for example a legendary weapon RU, item specialist RU, kenjutsu RU, or similar. Melee combatants may channel chakra into their legendary items/weapons and strike at an opponent's chakra points to effectively seal off some of their chakra. Note: The user must take Gentle Fist first in order to open up the Eight Trigrams pathway or take the Twin Lion Fists feat, but the Twin Lion Fists is not required for the Eight Trigrams pathway. The Eight Trigrams feats must be taken in the order listed below. As with other chakra draining abilities, such feats can only be used once per round and characters must be at least chunin to have such feats. Gentle Fist - The Gentle Fist is the Hyuga Clan's primary form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. A strike from this does damage equal to the user's base strength and seals off some of the target's chakra. CP to seal 15 CP Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists - The user forms two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around their hands, then attacks the opponent with them. This nintai attack can be used up to 15 feet away from the target. CP, seals away 20 CP (10 per fist) from the victim Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - The Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms technique is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This will cause an effect similar to the use of the Gentle Fist, yet much more powerful. CP, does 20 CP of damage and seals away 10 CP from the victim Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is a taijutsu passed down in the main house of the Hyūga. It is a dangerous technique that is appropriately handed down from father to only a single child within the Hyūga clan. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, the user assumes a Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver the attack of 64 consecutive Gentle Fist strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes. CP, does 40 CP of damage and seals away 30 CP from the victim Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - The Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms is a technique of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a doubled version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms performed at twice the speed. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. CP, does 40 CP of damage and seals away 40 CP from the victim Category:Jutsu